


Safe and Sounds

by lelahcapek



Category: The Raid
Genre: Angst, Baseball Bat Man POV, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood, Kid!Baseball Bat Man, kid!"Alicia" Hammer Girl
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelahcapek/pseuds/lelahcapek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baseball Bat Man want to keep his little sister safe. Whatever happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration come from Taylor Swift's song, Safe and Sounds.
> 
> This is under Beringas circle.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 

Aku pulang dari sekolah. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, kulihat bercak darah di lantai. Alicia! 

Alicia.

Ia dikamar. Ia terluka. Kali ini bukan hanya badannya. Matanya.. Mata kanan Alicia. Mata kanan Alicia memerah dan.. mengeluarkan darah. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Rumah sakit? mana mungkin. Aku tak punya cukup uang. Dan tentunya ayah kami tak akan pernah memberi kami uang untuk pengobatan semacam ini. Orang itu, apa yang kali ini ia perbuat?! Astaga, Alicia.. my beautiful little sister..

Aku tak bertanya-tanya lagi. Aku tahu ini pasti perbuatannya setelah kalah bermain judi. Dasar setan. Ia tak pantas jadi ayah kami!  Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membantu Alicia memperban mata kanannya. Aku tak tau, apakah mata itu masih akan berfungsi, karena mata kanan Alicia terus mengeluarkan darah. Aku memeluk Alicia. Aliciaku yang manis. 

"I'll never let you go, Alicia."

 

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 

"Don't leave me here alone, Kak."

"Alicia, aku harus sekolah. Aku harus jadi orang yang berhasil. Jika aku sudah berhasil, aku bisa membawamu pergi dari neraka ini... Aku hanya pergi sebentar Alicia.", aku meyakinkan Alicia.

"Janji?", Alicia ingin  _janji_ dariku. Ia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil.

"Janji.", Aku tersenyum sambil menyambut kelingking mungilnya dengan kelingkingku, tanda sebuah perjanjian sudah dibuat.

 

_Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 

Malam datang. Malam yang sunyi dan tenang. Setiap malam, aku dan Alicia dirumah sendirian. Ayah kami, aku tak tahu ia pergi berjudi, mabuk-mabukkan, atau menyewa wanita panggilan. Ia tak pantas jadi seorang ayah. Tiap malam, kami tidur berdua. Sunyi. Aman. Tak ada lagi orang yang akan menyakiti Aliciaku. Tak ada lagi yang memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Aku menyayangimu, Alicia.

 

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 

Mungkin, orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya dimana ibu kami, dan menganggap ibu kami lari dengan lelaki lain. Orang-orang salah. Orang-orang tak tahu. Ayah kami, menyiksanya, malam itu. Lebih parah dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku dan Alicia berdua didalam kamar yang gelap. Aku memeluknya. Aku tak mau ia mengetahui jika  _orang itu_ menyiksa ibu kami. Ibu yang menyayangi kami. Tapi bagaimanapun aku berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit ini, Alicia tahu. Tiba tiba terdengar suara jeritan tertahan dari ibu kami. Alicia menangis. Ia tak mau ibu kami terluka. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kami hanya bisa berpelukan sembari aku berusaha menenangkan Alicia. Ibu.. paling tidak ibu beruntung, bisa lepas dari jeratan lelaki sialan itu. Sekarang tinggal kami berdua yang masih harus menghadapi hari-hari panjang.

Namun aku harus selalu menjaga Alicia. Aku harus menjaganya.

Aku tak mau ia terluka.

 

_Hold on to this lullaby_  
 _Even when music's gone_  
 _Gone_

 

Setiap malam, ketika ibu masih hidup, ibu selalu menyanyikan  _lullaby_ untuk kami berdua. Namun sekarang ibu hilang. Orang itu merenggut nyawa ibu. Tapi tenang, Alicia, aku akan tetap menyanyikan lagu itu, hanya untukmu. Aku, menyayangimu, tidur yang nyenyak dan mimpi indah, Alicia.

 

 

_Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_

 

Sekarang, kami menunggu malam datang. Malam datang dan kami akan menjalankan rencana kami.  **Kami akan**   **kabur.** Ya, kami sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku tak mau Alicia dipukuli selama aku sekolah. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi melihatnya tersiksa, walaupun ia tak pernah mengeluh. Aliciaku yang manis, tubuhnya penuh bekas luka, mata kanannya-- aku tak tahan lagi.

Alicia, jika kita kabur dari rumah ini, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyakitimu. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyiksamu. 

Aku akan berusaha menjagamu, Alicia. Aku menyayangimu.


End file.
